objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pin
About Pin is a female object contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI, as well as appearing in IDFB. She was the leader of the Squishy Cherries in Season 1, and a member of W.O.A.H. Bunch in Season 2. As of the fourth season, she is on The Losers!. In the second season, Pin received 405 votes, the 11th in descending order (9th highest after disqualifications are taken into account), meaning that she joined the season. Pin’s attitude and voice noticeably change in the second season, becoming more friendly and funny. She lost her limbs in “Get in the Van” due to Puffball’s prize, but regains them in exchange for her red coloration in “Welcome Back”. Appearance Normal Pin appears to be a standard plastic pushpin, with a red body and a grey point. BFDI If you look closely at the top of her in BFDI, it is dull, compared to late revisions in BFDIA onwards, where it is sharper. For most of the series, Pin’s body is crimson red, and her point is grey. However, in IDFB, her body is white because Golf Ball took her coloration and turned it into limbs. She became red again in BFB, possibly because of Roboty’s coloration. Monster Pin is a tall, black, feminine, humanoid with a dull point and a mouth of sharp teeth on her stomach. Personality In BFDI, Pin was mean-spirited, bossy, and fierce, considering herself to be a heroic team leader, taking advantage of her position as the leader of her team. However, while most don’t believe her, she has done heroic deeds before, such as easily winning the first challenge of the season. In BFDIA, Pin has become more humorous and a lot less cruel. She has become more strategic, coming up with ideas to help her team, W.O.A.H. Bunch, win challenges. Any feuds Pin had with her former team members such as Match seem to have died down, though it may be due to the lack of interactions with the other former Squishy Cherries. Pin also frequently shows signs of wanting to change her ways and make friends, as seen in “Get in the Van”, where she befriends Bubble and tries to stand up for Ice Cube. On the other hand, Pin has retained some of her mean-spirited characteristics from the first season, as seen when she scolded Book in Get in the Van because she thought she was forcing Ice Cube to go to Match’s dance party. In IDFB, Pin has become even more friendly (or just desperate to make friends), as she wanted to be friends with Fries, despite the fact he was busy gardening at that time. She is even on great terms with Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, both were characters she was enemies with in BFDI. In BFB, she shows concern for the well-being of her team and wants everyone on The Losers! to be independent. She also provides the main motivational source for her team, frequently encouraging them to be strong in times of doubt. Pin occasionally is a bit snarky, but most of the time is a rational and nice person. Pin is also rather hesitant to confront certain tasks, being nervous to talk to Coiny about her concern over Loser’s elimination and acting unsure when she is tasked with bringing Four back. Trivia * She's Looks Similar Like Alien. * She's Appears In SlendyBFDI 3. * Her Infected Appears In SlendyBFDI 1. Sound Files Her Scream Gallery Cute Little Cube.png|Her Leg is Holding by Ice Cube Pin-0.png|The Original Pin. Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI I Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Females Category:Adults Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Rare Antagonists